


I Like (the idea of) You

by KiJayz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2yoo best friends, All The Ships, Bora is a mess, F/F, JiBo best friends, Siyeon's life is a wreck, gahsing half sisters, it's a mess, more ships possibly revealed as time goes, suayeon banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiJayz/pseuds/KiJayz
Summary: Bora has been in love with her best friend Minji for the longest time.  One thing after another kept her from confessing her feelings over the years, whether circumstantial or just bad timing.  And it happens yet again when Minji introduces Siyeon, her new girlfriend.However this time there is something quite different and unexpected when Siyeon quickly realizes Bora has feelings for her girlfriend and confronts her about it.  While Bora would never stoop so low as to attempt to sabotage Minji’s relationship, the two women can’t help but compete for her attention without Minji noticing anything is out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. I Suggest You Get Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first official solo fanfic. Hopefully some people can relate to the story in some way, especially if you've ever been in love with your best friend. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this mess of a fic! Feel free to follow me on twitter (@KiJayz) for writing updates and random ramblings about DC, MMM, and video games! 

One could assume that the universe played favorites. Yet for those on the other side of that, Bora was certain it had out for her. At least in the department of her love life. There was always something keeping the petite woman from taking that leap of faith with the one person she had been desperately in love with since they met.

Kim Minji. Long time best friend and roommate since college, and the literal love of Bora’s life. You would think it’d be as simple as just confessing but there was always something. The timing was never right, and Bora knew it had to be perfect, something she was far from compared to Minji. 

Much like all the other instances, this was not Kim Bora’s night. It had been a hellish few weeks of long hours to hit the deadline for a large marketing project at work. So her attention had been elsewhere. Not on how Minji was suddenly preoccupied with something. How the blonde was constantly glued to her phone with an extra bright smile plastered across her perfect features. All the signs were there, but Bora had been too damn blind to see it as she drowned in deadlines. 

The twenty-six year old needed to unwind, eager to meet her roommate for dinner that Friday evening. Maybe, she could actually manage to garner up the courage to confess her feelings. Minji and herself both had been single for a while. It might be the right time as determination filled her with energy. 

The universe had other plans however, as it punched Bora right in the gut. Or maybe slugged her in the face was more accurate. Either way, she was stunned when Minji introduced her new girlfriend. 

Lee Siyeon. 

The name alone was enough to make Bora cringe. 

When the hell did they even meet, much less start dating? How was this even possible? They definitely did not run in the same social circles and couldn’t be from more different worlds. 

It wasn’t like she actually knew Siyeon personally, but she’d seen the lone wolf around before and heard plenty about her over the years. And perhaps if it hadn’t involved Minji, she’d come to her own conclusions, but she couldn’t help but go by rumors and the reputation the mysterious woman held. 

Siyeon sat smugly across the table from Bora, her arm haphazardly resting on the back of Minji’s chair, slouched down with her legs spread comfortably as she sat. Her stance along with the leather jacket and torn jeans truly spoke volumes to the type of image she was going for. Regardless, the raven haired woman didn’t seem concerned about impressing Bora in the slightest, which only made the smaller woman more agitated at the situation. 

Yet she sat there with a practiced smile on her face, feigning happiness for her best friend’s new found companion and relationship. “Ah Minji I can’t believe you kept this from me! How long now?” Even if she felt so tired in that moment, Bora never struggled to exude energy to lift up her friends. The smaller woman told herself to just focus on Minji and her smile. That should be enough to get her through the night.

“Almost four weeks,” Minji mused for a moment as she turned to acknowledge her new girlfriend and touched the top of Siyeon’s other hand on the table. The action wasn’t lost on Bora and how she wished it was her before she pulled her eyes back to her best friend’s face. “I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were staying late at work and always seemed exhausted when you did get home,” the blonde said with concern in her eyes, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Ever the selfless one. And those eyes...Bora found herself lost in them again. 

“You could never bother me. I always want to know and will be there for whatever you need.” the brunette was quick to respond, though wondered if that wasn’t a bit too heavy of a reply. Bora said things like this in front of Minji all the time, but she typically refrained when others were present. Maybe she shouldn’t have been ignoring Siyeon quite this effectively. Granted the raven haired woman hadn’t talked much anyway, even if she heard an odd grunt after her statement from her across the table. 

The petite woman tried to save herself, “What are best friends for right?” Bora even added in a laugh and a flick of her wrist in an attempt to brush it off. She hadn’t just said she’d do anything for Minji. Nope. Not obviously, hopelessly infatuated with her roommate one fucking bit. 

“Ah, true,” Minji agreed, a fondness in her tone towards the shorter woman. “And we have another thing to celebrate tonight too! You said you finished your latest project at work right?” 

“Oh yeah, finally glad to be done with it,” Bora said with a sigh of relief, “It was a major client for the company but a pain in the ass to do. A lot of tight deadlines. I think we all overworked ourselves this last month.” Thankfully it was over and done and hopefully the next one wouldn’t have such a time crunch on it. 

“Yeah, Bora is an amazing project manager for the marketing department where she works,” Minji explained to Siyeon who didn’t seem particularly interested until being directly spoken to by her girlfriend.

The raven haired woman perked up a bit at that, “Ah sounds impressive.” However it felt a bit forced in Bora’s opinion. 

It did bring up an intriguing topic though as Bora replied, “I mean, it presents a challenge for me and it pays the bills I guess.” What the hell did Siyeon do for a living? From what she’d heard about the other woman, she had never really done much with her life. “What about you?”

“Huh? What about me?” Siyeon asked, clearly not quite listening, or pretending she didn’t at least. 

So Bora was more specific in her question this time, “What do you do?”

The raven haired woman averted her gaze, “Oh you know...a bit of this and that.” Yep, so she was absolutely avoiding the topic when it landed on her. It wasn’t like Siyeon needed to be raking in the cash, but she needed to at least be able to support herself. Siyeon was what? Maybe a year younger than the two of them. The last thing Minji needed was someone using her for her money. And Bora was dead set on protecting her best friend from that if need be. 

“Don’t be modest babe,” Minji interjected into the awkward moment with a cherry tone, “She’s a singer and songwriter. And a skilled mechanic too.” 

Wow, Minji was really into Siyeon. Bora could hear it in her voice and see the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her. Maybe she could push just a bit more, “So you work at a garage then? Or…?” Bora let her words trail off, curious if Siyeon would divulge anymore. 

“Just whatever I can get,” Siyeon stated, her wolf-like gaze now settled on Bora as she shrugged. Her tone and body language said one thing, but her eyes said another, almost as if daring Bora to press her further on the topic. 

“Uh huh,” the brunette said in reply, staring back just as intently as Siyeon. Apparently both women were quite stubborn. But damn, why did Minji fall so hard and so quickly? This was not her usual type at all. Did Bora just miss something? Or was her best friend going through the struggling artist or bad girl vibe kind of phase? It made Bora’s head hurt to think about. She really needed a drink or five. Too bad she’d driven here. 

Their attention was suddenly pulled back to Minji as the blonde almost squealed with excitement. Siyeon startled in her seat from the outburst which left a smirk on Bora’s face. If she had to guess, it was about food. And sure enough, the oldest was melting into the flavor of a new dish the waiter had brought out. “Ahhh...you both have to try this,” she insisted with the absolute cutest smile Bora had ever seen. 

She knew better than to refuse and gave her best friend a nod, “Of course,” as Minji was already putting some on the edge of her plate. Thankfully the change in topic, focusing on Minji really, helped move things along and perhaps lessen a bit of the tension from moments ago. 

By the end of dinner, Minji seemed none the wiser that the two women in her life were not fans of the other and only seemed to have attention for her. But in those rare moments Bora gave any notice to Siyeon, those sharp eyes stared back as if trying to decipher something about the brunette. It was somewhat unnerving especially considering how quiet and disinterested the raven haired woman appeared thus far. 

Bora could only hope her best friend would come to her senses soon and dump her new girlfriend. She could do better, the brunette was certain as they split the bill, noticing that Siyeon didn’t pay. Of course not. Minji was just too nice anyway. 

Much to her dismay, apparently Siyeon was coming back to their apartment. And the brunette wanted nothing more than to drown out any thought of how she’d somehow missed her shot with Minji yet again. Which was kind of difficult with the new couple spending time together there. Fuck. Maybe she would just go out instead. Plus the last thing Bora wanted was to see or hear any inkling of the two making out on the couch or worse. 

Soon enough they all arrived home with Bora trailing slightly behind the new couple. Inside she noticed Siyeon immediately made herself comfortable, right to the refrigerator to grab something to drink after removing her shoes. Had she been here before? Was Bora so damn busy she failed to notice that too?

The two best friends shared a fairly nice and spacious apartment with an open concept from the kitchen and dining area into the living room. It had two bedrooms, with Minji’s being the larger of the two with its own bathroom while Bora’s was accessible from the hall right outside her room. It was how they’d afforded such a nice place to begin with. After the older’s catering business took off a couple years ago, she insisted they get a nicer place. And since Minji wouldn’t dare leave her best friend behind, she convinced Bora to let her pay a little more than half if she took the larger room with its own personal bathroom. So the shorter woman had eventually agreed. Plus, it was extremely difficult to say no to Minji as she was certain Siyeon would find out if she hadn’t discovered this yet. 

“So I’m just gonna change and then I’m heading out,” Bora stated, hoping Minji wouldn’t pressure her to stay. 

The blonde turned towards Bora from the kitchen, “Wha?” Obviously she was a bit surprised by the sudden revelation considering the shorter woman hadn’t mentioned it once during dinner. 

On the drive back home Bora had decided with certainty she would go out, “Yah, I just really need to blow off some steam from work.” In truth, she just wanted to drink, but Bora knew that would only result in Minji trying to convince her to just drink there. “Don’t worry, I just want to go dancing,” she assured her roommate, knowing the excuse was an adequate reason to not stick around. 

It had been awhile since they had gotten to hang out after all. But the last thing Bora wanted was to third wheel to Minji and Siyeon, the woman that had now sprawled out on the couch and seemed far more interested in her phone at the moment. At least the petite woman knew Minji almost always worked Saturdays so she didn’t have to worry about them joining her. They’d definitely stay in for the night. “Oh, alright,” Minji nodded, though Bora could tell she was disappointed as her demeanor changed. 

The brunette felt a little guilty which prompted her to reassure the taller woman with a hug, “Hey, we’ve got the rest of the weekend to catch up right?” She missed Minji more than she could express considering how much the older woman made her heart flutter, possibly holding onto her a little longer than necessary in their embrace. Thus Bora continued down a path of self sabotage, “Plus, you should spend some quality time with your girlfriend.” It disgusted her to say, but she buried it and gave a mischievous smirk instead. 

Minji laughed and smacked her lightly on the shoulder, “Fine, if you insist.” The smile she received meant she’d been successful. The brunette left the couple to their own affairs while she went to her room for a few minutes to change out of her work attire. 

When the smaller woman reappeared she was wearing a very tight and flattering top along with a pair of skinny jeans, never one to miss an opportunity to flaunt her figure. Bora made her way to the front door where she was putting on her shoes when she remembered, “Oh Minji, I forgot. I have your dry cleaning in my car. I picked it up today on my break so you wouldn’t have to rush in the morning.” 

While owning her own business had its perks, Minji at times found running errands difficult. She really needed to hire an assistant, but Bora didn’t mind helping her out. It wasn’t too far out of the way from her work, and she told herself it was a good excuse to grab a suitable coffee compared to the crap from the office. In a way she probably was the reason why her roommate hadn’t just hired an assistant, but she couldn’t help herself when it came to the woman she was infatuated with. 

“Let me grab it for you before I go,” the brunette continued and was about to reach for the doorknob when an unexpected voice made her freeze.

“Ah wait,” Siyeon said, gently detangling her arm from around Minji where they were now cuddled up on the couch. Something Bora had been trying to avoid seeing as she’d intended to just rush out. Yet Siyeon had to actually do some kind of olive branch type gesture, “No need for you to have to run down and back up again. I can bring it back up.” What game was she playing? 

Bora would have refused if Minji hadn’t interjected, “Siyeon, that’s so sweet of you. You’re both so considerate. And Bora you really didn’t have to do that, thank you.” 

The brunette shrugged, “No big deal, it’s near work. You know I don’t mind.”

“Same here,” Siyeon chimed in, her voice dripping with pride likely due to the praise from Minji as she made her way to the door. 

“Be safe and don’t stay out too late!” Minji called out after the pair as they exited the apartment. 

That’s how Bora found herself in yet another awkward situation as Siyeon motioned for her to lead the way as they walked to the shorter woman’s vehicle. Could this get any worse? She wasn’t quite sure as they stayed completely silent the entire way down to the parking lot. Maybe Minji had insisted that the raven haired woman actually attempt to interact more with her best friend. Or maybe the blonde wasn’t as dense as Bora thought about the two of them not getting off to a great start. 

Either way, it didn’t seem to be going anywhere. That is, until Bora unlocked her vehicle and opened the door. 

“So Minji…” Siyeon started and trailed off, probably waiting to gain the shorter woman’s attention. 

Bora turned around and looked up, only now realizing that the raven haired woman was almost just as tall as Minji. But she brushed the thought aside as she was determined to protect her friend, “Can do a lot better than you. I’ve heard enough about you to know what kind of person you are.” The disgruntled tone was obvious now that she wasn’t putting up a front for her best friend. “I swear you better not hurt her or drag her into any of your shit.” 

From what she could recall from others, Siyeon was constantly in and out of trouble. And a few years ago when they would have been in college, the crowd she ran with was nothing short of bad news. On top of that, the lone wolf managed to charm a fair number of women, with rumors of cheating and taking advantage of them in one way or another. 

In truth, Bora didn’t know the specifics or validity of what she heard, but she couldn’t help but let her protective nature over Minji surface full force. This woman was a threat, plain and simple. Nothing to do with her own issues or jealousy at all. Nope. 

“Well that’s not nice. I’m offended,” Siyeon didn’t seem surprised by the outburst and even less concerned with Bora’s threat which only made the smaller woman more agitated. 

Bora spat her words with disgust, “You better watch yourself. I’m sure she’ll come to her senses and drop you soon enough for someone better.” 

“Oh because you know what’s best for her huh? Please, rumors are often far from the truth. And you barely know me,” the raven haired woman’s demeanor was still unfazed by the conversation. It was as if the wheels were turning behind those wolf-like eyes as she finished putting the pieces into place. 

“Oh and Minji does? Spare me the sad story,” the small but fiery woman replied, wanting to get her point across. They held another staring contest though for what purpose might have been lost to both women. Then it was as if a lightbulb went off in Siyeon’s head as her demeanor finally shifted to one of triumph as a slight smirk formed on her lips. 

However, nothing could prepare Bora for the next words that came out of Siyeon’s mouth. 

“Does she know you’re in love with her?” 

Bora almost hit the pavement as her eyes widened at the accusation, all thoughts of anything else gone as denial surfaced. “W-what the hell?!” Bora exclaimed and added, “You’re crazy.”

The reaction only seemed to make Siyeon more confident as she calmly lifted a brow in response, “Am I?” The raven haired woman let that sink in before she added, “I don’t see how no one else has noticed.” 

“I-” Bora couldn’t form up a proper response. Shit. How had Siyeon read her so easily? That predatory gaze landed on the shorter woman again and left her feeling small and inferior beneath it. Clearly despite what shortcomings the younger woman had, she was far more observant than Bora could have ever guessed.

Fuck.

After what felt like an eternity the raven haired woman broke the silence with a sigh, “Look, I won’t tell her if that’s what you’re worried about.” It was the briefest moment of that tough exterior dissipating, so short that Bora thought she might have imagined it. Yet, the younger woman didn’t seem interested in playing that card against her even when she clearly had leverage against the brunette. 

“Fine,” Bora managed to get out and then added begrudgingly, “And I won’t mess with your relationship. It’s not my style anyway.” And it wasn’t. Minji was an adult and while she might be a little naive to the world at times, Bora knew better than to interfere. Only if she saw her best friend truly in danger would she act. And despite how little she cared for Siyeon, she really didn’t know the woman at all. Who was she to judge? Or worse to decide for Minji? 

“Good. I just wanted to make sure we have an understanding,” the raven haired woman said with a simple nod and a smug look that Bora wanted to punch off her damn face. However, that wasn’t the proper response. Then something she hadn’t seen before, a very genuine smile formed across the younger woman’s features before she spoke, “I’m crazy about her.” 

Shit, she saw it. That look. Siyeon had already fallen hard and fast for Minji. “Same,” Bora admitted. It was weird how even though the two clearly were at odds with each other how almost liberating it was to acknowledge her feelings for Minji to another person. She had never done that before. The brunette however, pulled her thoughts back to the situation at hand, “But keep in mind...when you mess up, and you know you will. I’ll be the one picking up the pieces.” 

Siyeon chuckled at the statement and replied with confidence in her voice, “Well then I suggest you get comfortable. It’s gonna be a while.” 


	2. Hit Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora drowns her sorrows.   
> Minji is the bringer of food.

How the hell did things go so wrong? Bora mindlessly scrolled through her text messages with Minji over the last month and sighed after she took a seat at the bar. Even though it was a Friday night, it wasn’t all that late yet so it was somewhat empty for now. That would likely change within an hour or two, though by then she’d likely not even notice if alcohol had anything to say about it. 

This was one of her favorite places to go as it was one of those multilevel establishments with a large bar on the ground levels and a dance club on the upper ones. Basically you could move between each floor depending on the experience you wanted. Bora was currently on the base level, which had a dive bar feel and a stage for live band performances. 

A familiar voice broke the brunette from her thoughts, “Ah, I’d begun to think you weren’t coming back.” The bartender smirked at Bora as she leaned against the counter, giving the woman her full attention. 

Bora couldn’t help but at least offer a small smile to the short-haired woman, “You know I could never stay away from you Dami.” This was their thing. To flirt shamelessly when they happened across each other here. It was all in good fun right? And it had never gone anywhere before. Plus she didn’t even know her real name, just her stage name as a DJ. “Are you working down here tonight then? I’m surprised.”

“I could say the same. You’re usually the queen of the dance floor,” the younger woman answered with a chuckle as she nodded in response to her question, already getting a couple shot glasses ready, “But you my lady, look like you could use a drink.” 

The older sighed, “You have no idea,” as she put her phone away before noticing the two glasses. “Do I look that terrible?”

“On the contrary, I just figured a beauty such as yourself should never drink alone,” Dami said, gently sliding one in front of Bora and picking up the other one for herself, “This one is on me.” 

Damn, she was smoother than Bora remembered. But maybe it was because she wasn’t as drunk yet as she usually was during their previous interactions. The shorter woman did have a tendency to get overly flirtatious when she drank, so she couldn’t really talk. “Guess that means I’ll buy the next round,” she said with a smirk and lifted the glass, lightly clanking it against the other one. Each brought their respective drink to their lips and in one swift motion tilted their heads back to down the fiery liquid. Bora relished that burning sensation, as it slid down her throat and a warm feeling settled in her stomach. 

It was a start.

Even so, it was difficult to pull her mind away from the whole ordeal involving Minji and Siyeon. Shit. And another drink down the hatch as she mulled over the situation. 

This wasn’t quite what she’d thought the night would turn into, drinking with a bartender. Was that sad in a way? Bora decided not to think much of it especially considering Dami wasn’t bad company and not to mention easy on the eyes. After the third round she started to relax a bit finally.

“So,” Dami started, making certain to raise her voice enough to be heard as business started to pick up, “What’s got you so down tonight?”

Bora had been idly playing with the shot glass when the other woman stepped away to tend to other customers. It wasn’t a big deal, she’d planned on sitting there drinking alone anyway. “Ah...it’s stupid really,” she shrugged to play it off as no big thing. 

The short-haired woman raised a brow at the comment, “Try me.” 

Certainly she could brush it off or make up something trivial, but Bora had actually felt that tad bit of relief earlier when she’d admitted to Siyeon of all people that she was in love with her best friend. So what could it hurt to tell a stranger? “Oh you know...the, ‘in love with your best friend’ trope, but the timing is never right,” she said before continuing with a bit of embarrassment in her voice as she covered her face with her hand, “Who am I kidding...I’m just a damn coward. She’d never feel the same way.” 

“Why would you say that? I get that...you don’t want to fuck up the friendship. But it’s not cowardly. Plus, what makes you think she doesn’t feel the same way? Is she straight?”

“Ha, definitely not straight. Just, we’ve been best friends and roommates for years now. And she’s never even once given me any indication that she thinks of me as anything more than a friend. Once...she even said I was basically her sister,” Bora raised her voice even more at the last part as she threw her hand up in the air in frustration. 

Dami shook her head as she eyed Bora up and down, “Well damn, sounds like she’s either blind or oblivious.” 

The gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed, “Both apparently,” as she smiled at being checked out so openly. 

“Well you could always try and spell it out for her?” A decent suggestion from Dami but obviously that wouldn’t work. 

“Can’t,” Bora said shaking her head, “I was so busy with work this last month that I didn’t realize she got a new girlfriend.” 

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“Serious?”

Another sigh left Bora’s lips as she replied, “Looks like it.” 

“Well, another drink on me then,” Dami offered. The brunette wasn’t going to refuse at this point. She hadn’t had enough yet, and she just wanted to forget about everything for a little while. 

A few more drinks later and the shorter woman was still firmly stationed at the bar, drowning her sorrow. She was definitely drunk but not to the point of losing all sense. At least she’d switched to beer now, nursing the bottle slowly compared to the shots she’d shared with the short-haired woman before. 

Bora had just shrugged off someone bold enough to approach despite her ‘fuck off’ vibe tonight when she finally finished her drink, placing it on the counter. As if like magic, Dami appeared, picking up the empty bottle as she chuckled, “Another one strikes out huh?” 

“Guess so,” Bora didn’t even bother to shrug, her tone rather defeated. 

“Not ready to move on. I get it,” the bartender mused before adding, “But you definitely capture the room even when you aren’t dancing.”

The compliment didn’t really do much to lift her spirits, “Ha, yeah sure. Especially with me sulking over here.” 

“I bet you already know how many have eyes on you. If you get it right, this one is on me,” the short-haired woman challenged, holding up a new bottle of beer with a smirk on her face. 

It was an interesting tactic...and it worked, “Alright, I’m game. It’s five.”

“You sure?” Dami tapped her chin questioningly to ensure it was her final answer. 

“Definitely. Two guys on the other end of the bar trying to figure out if either of them has a shot. The one guy I turned down already. One girl by the stage, and another in the third booth.” She seemed quite confident in her answer but the look on Dami’s face said otherwise. “Is that not right?” There was this almost smug look as if she knew something the brunette didn’t.

The younger woman shook her head as she slid the drink across the counter to her, “Six.” 

Bora’s brows furrowed in confusion. How had she missed one? In truth she’d always thought she was quite observant when it came to these types of things and not near as oblivious as some. Maybe she was much more drunk than she thought. “Six?” 

“Yep, but don’t worry. This one is still one me,” she said with a wink and a knowing smile moving the conversation forward, “You should come by another night you’re free. I think you’d enjoy what I’ve been working on.” 

The brunette was still piecing it together as she took another swig of beer, “Hmm...maybe next weekend?” It wasn’t likely she’d feel up to coming out tomorrow night not to mention she’d promised Minji they’d catch up this weekend. Ugh, why am I so hopeless, rang through Bora’s mind as she realized everything always came back to her best friend. Her attention slowly turned back to the younger woman as she spoke. 

“I’d like that, I mean if you can. No pressure,” Dami said, her cool demeanor breaking slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck almost as if...wait, was she nervous?

Bora could feel how sluggish her brain had become, the alcohol really starting to take its toll and rendering her critical thinking skills quite useless. But before she could respond, the bartender was called away again to tend to other patrons. Maybe she had imagined it? Either way it was a one off right? The younger woman always radiated that sort of quiet confidence that appealed to so many. It had taken a long time for the two of them to even have their small casually flirtatious conversations. In fact, this was the most they’d ever talked before. 

She wouldn’t deny that Dami was easy to talk to, though maybe that came from being a bartender. And alcohol never hurt to help loosen up people either. Regardless she was still unable to pinpoint anything for now and merely let her mind lazily focus on absolutely nothing. It was nice and lingered until she finished off her beer. 

“Ah, I-uh guess I should probably call it a night,” Bora slurred a bit, knowing she shouldn’t keep drinking, and immediately felt the full force of her drunken state hit as she stood. Shit. The room was a bit more hazy than she thought it would be. Certainly she’d built up quite a tolerance over the years for someone her size, but she wasn’t sure that was something to brag about. At least she was aware enough to call a ride and get home as she messed with the app on her phone. Plus she knew Minji would kill her if she got blackout drunk. 

Dami nodded and closed out Bora’s tab, “You got a ride right?” The concern was evident in her expression as she eyed the way the older woman was standing. Whether she was showing signs of being drunk or not, the bartender obviously knew she’d had quite a lot to drink.

“Just did,” she nodded and turned the screen to show she’d got a confirmation and her driver was on the way. 

“Alright. I uh-” she stopped for a moment while waiting for Bora to sign her bill, almost if she wanted to say more, “Well, be safe then.” 

The brunette nodded after scribbling her signature, “You too. Have a good night.” Bora gave the short-haired woman a final smile before turning to leave. 

Outside it wasn’t long before her ride arrived, confirming the directions with the driver before letting her thoughts drift again. The void in her mind from earlier though started to dissipate as she got closer to her destination. 

Each time her best friend started dating someone new, Bora found her home more unbearable to be in once Minji started having them over more and more. The brunette often found herself going out more or retreating to her room to avoid it altogether, often claiming she just wanted to give the couple space. But in reality, it tore at her very core. As if a piece of her was being ripped away, knowing she could never have that with the woman she was so desperately in love with. 

She always stayed silent about her own feelings and encouraged Minji in whatever way helped her find happiness even if that meant she was with someone else. It would be no different this time. No matter how she felt about who her roommate was dating. It wasn’t as if she was ever fond of any of them. But Siyeon took things to new heights, her arrogant attitude and rebel nature screaming trouble. 

Finally arriving at her apartment door, she hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath before entering. The place was engulfed in darkness aside from a small night light they left on in the kitchen. Bora dragged herself inside, not even bothering to flick a lightswitch on while leaving her shoes by the door and moving towards her bedroom. There was a small sense of relief that she didn’t have to face it right now. She was too drunk and disappointed to exhaust more energy pretending to be happy for her best friend. 

Hopefully she could sleep it off and be better prepared tomorrow as she barely managed to do more than slip off her pants and pull on an oversized shirt before collapsing on her bed. 

\----------

The start of the next day proved to be a challenge for Bora. Though more due to a hangover than anything else. It had been a rookie mistake, not drinking any water or cleaning up before bed. But the brunette just didn’t have the energy. 

Thankfully things were quiet and peaceful around the apartment, giving Bora plenty of time to laze around and order take out to help soak up the alcohol still present in her system. And while she’d promised Minji they’d catch up this weekend, she didn’t take the initiative to text her best friend first, still sulking a bit from the previous day’s discovery. 

Eventually her phone chimed that evening with a message from Minji offering to bring home some extra food left over from the event her business had catered that day along with some dessert to really sell it. It made the brunette smile knowing that she hadn’t been completely forgotten. Even if her best friend was dense to Bora’s feelings for her, she was observant enough to know that she needed to make a peace offering of bad movies and free food with just the two of them.

An hour or so later she heard the door click open followed by her excited roommate, “I hope you’re hungry!” Bora begrudgingly pulled herself up from where she’d sprawled out on the couch to watch as the blonde hauled in several bags of food with a huge grin on her face. Minji was still dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a white button up shirt, though the tie around her neck had already been loosened. 

Bora leaned over the back of the couch to greet her roommate and couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like to pull her into a kiss by said tie as she stared possibly a bit too long. She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts before replying, “Ah yeah, I’m starving.” Her mind was often her own worst enemy when it drifted. “I think I drank a little too much last night,” Bora admitted as she slowly got up to help set everything up. 

“Well you didn’t seem to bring anyone home,” the blonde teased, “So not that drunk.” 

The shorter woman rolled her eyes while placing the desserts in the fridge, “Please, I could if I wanted.” 

“Oh believe me I know,” her roommate giggled, knowing just how flirtatious Bora could be. 

“At least I can handle my liquor. I distinctly remember the first time we went to a club together.” Back then Minji was extremely sheltered but for some reason trusted her new roommate she barely knew to take her out to drink and partake in the ‘true uni experience,’ as she’d put it. God, she was so fucking naive. In fact...when they first met, aside from how stunningly beautiful Minji was, Bora found her a bit annoying. That first year, she was keeping Minji out of trouble and playing protector far more than she’d have liked. Somehow this rich girl had convinced her parents to let her make her own path. Not that they didn’t pay for Minji’s tuition, books, and the like. But instead of a swanky place to herself, she wanted to be right in the mix of things. In a shitty dorm that turned out to be with Bora of all people. 

“Ouch,” her roommate gripped at her own shoulder, feigning an injury, “Right for the kill shot huh?”

“You puked all over my shoes,” she stated with a disgusted expression before scrunching up her nose, “And if that wasn’t enough, I had to watch you all night. You were such a handful.” Minji was lucky she hadn’t gotten alcohol poisoning and that Bora was there to watch over her. Thankfully that one experience was enough to keep her roommate from going quite so overboard again. 

“I replaced them you know,” Minji pouted, referencing the shoes she’d ruined. But Bora just scoffed and ignored her pout, which prompted the taller woman to try harder. “Boooorrrrra,” she started before wrapping her in a surprise back hug, “Come on...you can’t hold it against me forever.” 

The sudden initiated contact caused Bora’s brain to short circuit, “S-sure I-I can.” It didn’t matter how many years passed, she always reacted the same with any unexpected contact from Minji. It was a lost cause. The brunette managed to finally pull away before rolling her eyes and giving in, “Fine, I forgive you. Now go on and get changed. I’ll finish this.” She needed a moment to compose herself as she watched Minji disappear into her room, letting loose the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

Before long her roommate returned in more comfortable attire and damp hair as Bora was setting up the coffee table with food. Minji helped grab the last couple of things and soon enough they were settled in. It was simple enough, using the front of a couch as a backrest while they sat side by side on the floor to eat at the coffee table.

After they picked a movie Minji finally spoke up, “So did you at least have fun last night?”

“Huh?” Fun drinking?

“Dancing?” Minji clarified.

“Oh-” Duh, she’d said she wanted to go dancing, “Oh yeah. I did. But ended up at the bar downstairs.”

The taller woman responded simply, “With who?”

“No one. Why the sudden interest?” But Bora knew. Anytime Minji got in a relationship, she almost always was far more invested in getting her roommate dating again. Part of her wondered if it was because she thought Bora would be lonely or if Minji just wanted to have couple dates. Either way it only ever resulted in some of the most awkward moments for the shorter woman in the past. 

“I dunno,” the blonde shrugged, “Just isn’t like you to sit at a bar without some company.” She did have a point.

“I uhh...well I did talk with Dami. You know. That one DJ there?” 

There was a moment where Minji stopped chewing while trying to place who Dami was before she swallowed and a mischievous smile plastered across her face, “The one you’re always flirting with?”

Bora tried to laugh it off despite her best friend’s implication, “Yeah.”

“So you two…?” 

“N-no. She was bartending, and we talked off and on. That’s all.” Though oddly, while she was trying to convince Minji of that, a part of the conversation with Dami from the night before had stuck in the back of her mind. But it was irrelevant at the moment as she took another bite of chicken.

“Ah, well I hope the dinner wasn’t too weird at least,” Minji finally moved the topic more towards what was actually on her mind. Or at least that’s what Bora assumed considering how well she knew her.

“Nah it’s okay. I was just-” Bora stopped mid sentence, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it without being so obvious as she shrugged. “Surprised?” The last thing she wanted was Minji to think she didn’t support her. Even if it hurt seeing her with someone else. Siyeon had just sort of blindsided her in more ways than one. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to bother you,” the blonde played with her food some, which was a sure sign that something was on her mind, “I knew you were busy with work.” 

“It’s alright,” Bora assured her before sighing. The brunette knew what it was that Minji wanted to talk about, “So...come on. I know you’re dying to.”

“W-what?” Minji flushed a bit at the sudden call out. Which meant her assumption was correct considering the shy smile on her roommate’s face now.

Bora playfully shoved Minji’s shoulder with a laugh to hide the way her heart sank at the thought as she spoke, “Tell me about her. How’d you meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on posting this.   
> Hoping for more consistent updates going forward! =^^=


End file.
